Iconic tag team
by xTHEDARKNIGHTx
Summary: Billie Kay and Peyton Royce challenge Becky lynch and Alexa bliss to a match where they then give Becky and Alexa more than what they bargained for...


A/N: I do not own WWE or any of the characters used in this story this is just pure fiction as I love watching wrestling and I hope you all enjoy this story. And I do not make any profit from writing this story. Enjoy!

Iconic tag team

Billie Kay was backstage talking with her best friend Peyton Royce when a angry Becky lynch stormed past them after just losing her match and Billie looked at Peyton as they thought to themselves "we should do something to cheer her up, something that she will really like!"

And so Billie and Peyton followed Becky back to her locker room and shut the door behind them as Becky turned around and said "WHAT DO YOU TWO WANT!" and Billie and Peyton jumped a little before they replied "we just want to help cheer you up that's all!"

And Becky scowled at them before replying back "I...I'm fine thanks, I just need a bit of space to myself!" and Billie and Peyton had a frown on their faces and they turned around were on their way out as Peyton said "we only wanted to help, that's all but I guess we'll just be on our way!" before closing the door behind her.

Later on in the night Billie and Peyton knocked on Becky's locker room before they heard Becky say "come in!" as Billie and Peyton then opened the door and walked in and Becky turned around and said "oh, what do you two want now!" and Billie and Peyton had a smile on their faces as they looked at each other then looked at Becky before they replied "well Becky, we just spoke to the GM Paige and she gave us some great news!"

And Becky looked a little confused before she replied "and what did our GM Paige tell you two then!" and Billie and Peyton smiled before they replied back "Paige has booked us in a empty arena, no holds barred match against you and Alexa bliss!" before adding "and the best part is… that the match is up next!" before Billie and Peyton then skipped out of the room.

Becky then sat there for a few minutes thinking to herself "well, I guess I better head to the arena for the match!" before walking out and meeting Alexa at the end of the hallway as they both made their way to the arena where Billie and Peyton were waiting for them in the ring.

Then as soon as Becky and Alexa got into the ring Billie and Peyton charged at them knocking them both to the mat then Peyton kicked Alexa to the outside before then joining Billie who had a hold of one of Becky's legs as Peyton grabbed Becky's other leg and they started untying Becky's boots and pulled them off as Becky layed on the mat now barefoot just as Alexa slowly made her way back in the ring.

And Billie saw Alexa out of the corner of her eye and charged at her hitting her with her shades of Kay finisher sending Alexa face first into the mat and grabbed Alexa in a Boston crab submission hold and untied Alexa's boots pulling them off while Peyton was stomping on Becky in the corner of the ring.

Then both Alexa and Becky layed barefoot in the ring as Billie and Peyton looked at each other and had a little huddle before they looked at Becky and Alexa as they said to each other "ooh, we should humiliate them a little before we beat them!" and giggled to themselves before Peyton walked over to Alexa and Billie walked over to Becky laying in the corner of the ring.

And Peyton grabbed Alexa by her hair and dragged her over to the ropes and put her body through the middle rope and hooked her arms over the top rope before pulling up Alexa's trunks which already didn't do much to cover her ass before Peyton then placed her left hand on Alexa's left butt cheek before bringing her hand crashing down with a loud SMACK causing Alexa's eyes to widen as she flinched grabbing and rubbing her hands on her ass as she came back through the ropes before Peyton then drove her knee into Alexa's ribs before then dragging Alexa over her knee as she continued to spank Alexa's ass turning it from pink to a bright shade of red.

Meanwhile Billie was stomping some more on Becky in the corner before Billie then dragged Becky up to her feet before Billie ran off the ropes and hit Becky with her shades of Kay finisher as Becky bounced off the ropes as she slumped back down in the corner before Billie then dragged Becky back up to her feet and dragged her to the middle of the ring and dragged Becky over her knee before then pulling down Becky's black shorts revealing her black matching thong then Billie placed her left hand on Becky's right butt cheek before bringing her hand crashing down with a loud SMACK as Becky gasped and flinched as she kicked her legs in protest before she said "OW, OW, what the fuck is wrong with you two, OW!"

Then Peyton pulled Alexa's trunks off exposing her white thong underneath briefly before Peyton pulled that off as well before then placing two fingers on Alexa's clit and started rubbing it with her two fingers which erected soft moans from Alexa who was looking at Becky on Billie's knee and Billie pulled Becky's black shorts off the rest off the way as well as her black thong and started rubbing Becky's clit with two fingers which erected soft moans from Becky as both Becky and Alexa looked at each other while softly moaning while Billie and Peyton rubbed their clits with their fingers.

Before Peyton and Billie then pulled the rest of Becky and Alexa's clothes off and continued to spank their ass's and rub their clits for a few more minutes before then Billie and Peyton dragged Becky and Alexa over to separate corners of the ring and put each of their legs through the ropes as Becky and Alexa's medium-sized breasts bounced around in freedom before both Peyton and Billie started to pump their two fingers back and forth at a fast pace into Becky and Alexa's pussys while flicking their tongues on Becky and Alexa's breasts making their nipples hard as they moaned loudly "UNGG, AHH, haven't you two humiliated us enough, OOH, UNGG!"

Then Billie and Peyton slowly pulled their fingers out and then they both slid out of the ring and lifted up the apron on opposite sides while Becky and Alexa were in the corners panting trying to catch their breath before Billie and Peyton pulled a black and a green strap on and slid back into the ring before they then stripped naked in front of Becky and Alexa before Billie and Peyton then slid their strap ons around their waists.

Then Billie and Peyton put their legs through the ropes over Becky and Alexa's legs before they briefly looked at each other and said with a evil smirk on their faces "oh, we're no where near finished humiliating you both yet!" before then thrusting the strap ons into Becky and Alexa's pussys pumping their hips back and forth at a fast pace causing both Becky and Alexa to moan loudly again "AHH, OOH, that...that feels so good, UNGG, AHH!" as Billie and Peyton sucked on Becky and Alexa's breasts.

Then Billie and Peyton slowly pulled the strap ons out and dragged both Becky and Alexa to the middle of the ring before then putting them on their knees facing each other as Billie and Peyton kneeled down behind them in-between their legs and grabbed a handful of Alexa's and Becky's hair as they thrusted the strap ons back into Becky and Alexa's pussys pumping their hips back and forth at a fast pace while Becky and Alexa moaned loudly "OOH, AHH, we're... we're cumming, AHH, UNGG!" before Becky and Alexa looked at each other as they let out a huge moan as they came and panted as they tried to catch their breath.

Then Peyton then rolled Alexa out of the ring as Billie slid out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair and slid back into the ring and dragged Becky back to her feet as Billie ran off the ropes and hit Becky with her shades of Kay finisher sending Becky into Peyton and Peyton hit Becky with her Venus flytrap finisher and Becky landed back first on the chair as Peyton held one of Becky's legs up as a referee slid into the ring and counted the pin "ONE, TWO, THREE!"

And Billie and Peyton celebrated with each other before they then rolled Becky out of the ring as she landed next to Alexa before Billie and Peyton then slid out of the ring and skipped up the ramp before Peyton stopped at the top of the ramp as she turned around and said "we should do this again soon!" and giggled as she skipped to the back and Becky and Alexa layed next to each other panting as they pulled each other back to their feet and Alexa planted a kiss on Becky's lips as they slowly walked to the back...


End file.
